maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowviper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maximum Ride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Max (Maximum) Ride page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and it is great to see you leaving messages for other contributors. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 06:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry -- I did not intend to interfere. Most people don't deliberately hide most of their main page content. You might wish to actually close the table you are using at least; unclosed tables tend to behave erratically. -- Wendy (talk) 01:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::One final comment -- the image at the top of the page can't be 991px wide; that interferes with the main page boxad, which is against wikia's terms of use. I have made it small enough to be ok. -- Wendy (talk) 23:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) requests Hi. Yes I (or another member of the comteam) can give you bot status and/or change the name of a wiki. For the bots, you should already have an account made for the bot, and make sure other users on both wikis are ok with you using it and why you want to use it (link to any discussions you have about it). For the rename, we just need to know exactly what you wish to make the new name.URL (ideally something not already in use). The best way to ask for changes like this is to send a request directly to with all the details, but you can also put them on my talk page here if you would rather... -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have changed the name and URL of the shadowcobra wiki for you. :In terms of the bots, all I can do is give an account a flag so it belongs to the "bots" group. This means that its edits are "hidden" in recent changes. In all other respects it is a normal account. You would have to register the account and then program software to do the editing while logged in on that account; I can't help you with that part. If you do not know how to run a bot yourself, then perhaps the best option would be to post a request for help at the community forums. There are users there who have experience with such things, and they are generally happy to help. Typically they already have bot accounts and you would request that the account be given the bot flag here (and give it a sysop flag if needed) and they would use it on your wikis. I hope this makes it a little clearer. -- Wendy (talk) 18:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Corin II Nice to meet you, I'm new to the wiki. Although i have been a huge fan of Maximum Ride since i read the books a few years ago although after i read Saving the world and other Exterme sports. ''I thought it was the last book in the series and i was sad. And i didn't look up the series too much thinking it ended their. But hey if you go to James Patterson's offocial website It talks about ''Maximum Ride: Angel. it talks about what happens a little and it even list the three memebers of Fang's flock. which is what i'm doing now here I'm making the pages for them there names are Rachet, Star and Kate. You can also just go to the normal wikipedia site and look up the book and you'll find Rachet, Kate and Star there. Wiki What's happened to this wiki? There's no one on here anymore. You're the only active bureaucrat, rollback, and sysop. This wiki is completely abandoned. It doesn't even have a full list of characters or places. None of the pages follow any kind of format, and there are no projects to help this wiki along. I'm sorry if I sound rude, and I don't mean to be, but I was hoping more of this wiki. 01:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, questions: Shouldn't there be a history section for each one of the characters? I mean, it's nice to have Fighting Style, Romance, and Abilities separated out, but it would show more about the character with a whole history section that includes all of them. Also, I think Abilities should be listed in the template of the character. It just makes more sense than listing it out in the article. Last, what about references? The articles are in major need of references. With references, everything not history could be cleared up, and vandals wouldn't be able to add information without references. I would do this all immediately, but you told me to ask, so... :P 18:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you ever coming back? We need some admins around here, so yeah... MasterDeath 04:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadowviper! I would like to request adminship because a) I LOVE Maximum Ride and b) u aren't exacly active on her anymore...Star Wars You know you love it:) 18:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) shadow.. What is the Shadowcobra series?Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 18:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, how do you do the homepage link at the top of the page (know what I mean?) don't get me wrong, the design in awesome and all -- I'm just curious... Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) P.S. have you read Witch&Wizard and Daniel X, too? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's it -- but never mind. Cause I created a Confessions of a Murder Suspect Wiki, and I'm still learning stuff -- but I'm ready to give up on it, :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 18:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC)